1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback apparatus, a playback method, and a recording medium, and can be applied to a case in which, for example, audio data is played back by a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in personal computers, for example, entry of a play list by a user is received, and audio data, which is content recorded on a hard disk unit, can be played back in accordance with the play list.
Furthermore, in such a playback of audio data, parameters used in the setting of an equalizer, a sound field, etc., can be switched by an operation of a user. As a result, audio data can be played back in an atmosphere desired by the user. On the display screen, operation elements for switching these effects is displayed so that the background can be changed variously in accordance with the preference of the user.
For such a playback in accordance with a play list, in addition to the playback of audio data based on the sequence recorded in the play list, there is what is commonly called a “random playback”. This makes it possible to perform a playback in a different sequence of musical pieces each time a playback is performed so that the user do not become bored even when a playback is performed in accordance with the same play list.
However, even in such a random playback, there is a case in which the user becomes bored after all. Under these circumstances, if, in addition to such a playback method, these contents can be played back by another method, the ease of operation of this type of playback apparatus can be improved even more.